


Sasuke II

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-309 drabble featuring a cockroach named Sasuke II and pillows. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke II

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a drabble challenge from endless8 on the sasuxnaru LJ community. One of the oddest challenges I've ever been given.
> 
> Challenge: post-309, a cockroach named Sasuke II, and pillows.

"At my own whim, I will - what the  _fuck?_ "  
  
Naruto blinked as Sasuke leapt away from him, doing an odd sort of jig as if his robe had been filled with itching powder. Well, if this had been two years ago, it might have been, but Naruto was pretty sure that he hadn't played any pranks on Sasuke in a while. As it were, the newly formed Team Seven watched in some perplexity as the Uchiha scion wriggled about and cursed loudly, wrestling with some small, elusive thing in his clothing. Finally, a brown speck separated itself from Sasuke's dancing form, landing with a quiet plop on the cracked pavement and scuttling over to Naruto.   
  
His blue eyes lit up as he picked up the many-legged creature, cuddling it against his cheek fondly even as Sakura recoiled with an exclamation of disgust after leaning in for a look.  
  
"Ew, Naruto, that's a  _cockroach!_ " she cried, as if Naruto didn't know what exactly he was purring over. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he attempted to regain his sense of dignity.  
  
"It's not just  _any_  cockroach," Naruto said defensively, petting the ecstatic little bug's back with his finger, "It's Sasuke II!"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"You named that - that  _thing_  after me?" Sasuke demanded, revolted.  
  
"Well, I'd originally planned on squashing it after naming it, 'cause I was really mad at you, but then it gave me this really pathetic  _look_ , and I just couldn't bring myself to kill it."  
  
"Naruto, cockroaches don't have  _eyes_."  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out. The cockroach in his hand made an odd sort of chirruping noise, drawing the blond shinobi's attention back to it.  
  
"Oh? You want to sleep, Sasuke-chan?" he cooed, magically producing a tiny little pillow from his kunai pouch that he then lovingly tucked into his pocket, depositing the cockroach in carefully after it. "There there, Naruto-sama will take good care of you."  
  
Sasuke seethed.  
  
"Naruto, I wasn't actually planning on killing you before, but now I've decided that I can't let you live." Drawing his sword again, he affixed Naruto with a dreadfully wounded look. "Now, at my own whim, I will end your life here!"  
  
"Really can't blame you," Captain Yamato said, putting up his hands peaceably. "Go ahead."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said somewhat regretfully, and gave Naruto a pat on the head, "Sorry, Naruto, but I have to say that Sasuke has the right to kill  
you."  
  
"I'm all about preserving bonds," Sai admitted, "But I'm pretty sure you just severed this one on your own."  
  
Naruto looked around at his unrepentent teammates and Sasuke, bewildered.  
  
"What's wrong with naming a cockroach after Sasuke? It's so cute!"  
  
Sasuke just howled and attacked, pushed beyond his limits.


End file.
